In general, a soldering apparatus for soldering the substrate includes processing units such as pre-heating portion, a soldering portion, a cooling portion and a pair of conveyance paths for conveying the substrate.
JP 2003-188517 A discloses a soldering apparatus for soldering by sliding a printed circuit board on rails along a fluxer, a pre-heater, and a jet solder bath with a pusher. WO 2013/031739 and WO 2013/031740 disclose conveyance apparatuses each having a conveyance rod that reciprocates along a conveyance path and a pusher piece that abuts on or recedes from the substrate by rotating the conveyance rod around a shaft.